Operation: Lovers
by Salorgirl
Summary: Serena has a secret that she is not willing to tell that certain someone. She think it might change the way he looks at her. Mina and the other scouts have a plan that might be helpful. Will they succeed or will something happen that will go horribly wron
1. Admiting It

Konnichiwa everyone. Well I hope you enjoyed the other stories that I put up. The stories are What happen 2 and It Must Have Been the Mistletoe. Well I have started school this year, and I can tell u one thing. GEOMETRY SUCKS! Anyways hope u enjoy the story.

Nicknames

Moon- Serena- 16

Mercury- Ami- 15

Mars- Rei- 16

Jupiter- Lita- 16

Venus- Mina- 16

Mask- Darien- 17

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't sue me!

It was a warm summer afternoon at the house of many. There are 6 people that live in the house. Serena, Mina, Rei, Lita, Ami, and Darien are their names. They get along very well, and sometimes they don't. They have their arguments every once in a while.

The two that get along the most are practically best friends. They met when they were two and tried to be together as much as they possibly can. The separation of the fathers didn't work as they planned. The two were separated for years, and never heard of again until today. Now they hang out all the time.

Serena and Darien are inseparable now, but there is one thing that is keeping from each other. That is the love for one another. Whenever they hear the name, or see them something inside tick or cause a reaction. The only problem is that they have never told each other that they love the other person.

"Serena, come down stairs. I need to talk to you for a second," Venus said.

Moon respond, "Sure just give me a second to get down there."

Serena walked towards her friend. Venus was always there to tell her everything. She knew what she was going to ask. Something likes gathering new and juicy gossip. Moon was the top of the line of everything for new information in the social status. If there was anything that she didn't know Venus would be there right by her side to fill her in.

"Mina, what did you want to talk to me about? I know it has to be something from the gossip column," she said.

"Don't worry about the gossip column right now. I'm more worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me? There is nothing to be concerned about."

"Not what I meant. I mean is what are doing with your love life? I say it's about time that you need to get a boyfriend."

I get a boyfriend. There is nothing to be concerned about."

"Not what I meant. I mean is what are doing with your love life? I say it's about time that you need to get a boyfriend, and I think Darien is the right choice."

Serena laughed on what Mina said, "Venus you have a wild imagination. When did you think that I need a boyfriend? I have all the things that I need friends, no parents, and a great best friend. What else is there I need? What do you mean by Darien is the best choice?"

"Moon, I know that you have a crush on Darien. Why don't you just admit it? Actually it's not a crush anymore."

Serena stopped laughing and thought, 'When did she know about my crush?'

"Serena, listen to me. You don't have a crush on him. It's more than that. You're falling in love with. Everybody but you two can see that your bond is ready to take up to the next level. It's obvious for us to see it. Why can't you?"

"That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. Mina, I've got to say for the goddess of love and beauty you got a have a sense of humor. We're talking about my best friend here. Best friends don't fall in love, but lovers do. End of story," Serena walked back upstairs.

'If only you can see the truth that is in front of you, Serena,' she thought.

Thinking of what Venus said and Serena didn't believe one bit of it. It was ridiculous, absurd, and preposterous. As many times she said that in her mind Serena thought of two sides of her. One side say to protest. To do nothing, and just go the way things are right now. Living a life without meaning. The other says to the opposite. To be in his arms, have no one else to have him, not letting go, and pressing her lips onto his own.

'Darien is a great guy. He's smart, athletic, creative, gentle, kind, honest, hot, and can get along with everyone. Wait did I just think that he was hot? No! Can't think like that. Serena gets a hold of yourself. He's just a boy,' she thought to herself.

"So why don't you just forget him," a little figure showed on her right shoulder.

"She shouldn't, and they were meant to be together," another figure showed on her left shoulder, "Serena, you should tell him what you really feel. You will only hurt yourself if you don't tell him. Others can't, but you can. Just think what if someone else got to him before you do? What would you do?"

"So what if she actually told him, will he reject her? Listen to me. You can only rely on yourself and no one else."

"This is your chance to tell him. It's now or never. You will know when it's the right time to tell him," both of the figures disappeared.

"How will I know if you know what you're wanting for me to know?" she asked to herself.

"Know about what, Serena?" Darien asked her.

Serena turned around to face him at the door. Her cheeks shaded into a bright pink. She felt so embarrassed talking to herself, and someone hearing it.

"Talking to yourself again, Serena," he said.

"Yeah," she paused, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not to long. Just only heard knows about you wanting to know about something."

She walked over towards her bed, started to put some pants away, and said, "So what did you come in here for?"

"I came to ask for a favor," she turns towards him, "Can you fix the hole in my shirt. I need it for today."

"Sure let me get some thread, and I will be right back."

She walked into her closet trying to find her spools of thread. Somehow something was going to happen, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Serena found the thread that she needed, but when she was about to come out of the closet she saw something. She saw Darien taking off his shirt. He was showing his upper body. His tanned skin with a well built muscles. His rock hard abs and everything was perfect from his upper body.

Serena dropped her stuff, crawled away from the door, and putting her hands on her mouth.

She thought to herself, 'Oh no! How can I stand to see him like that? Ok Serena, get a grip. He's just a boy. You've seen worse things on TV. So you can handle it, but why am I freaking out?'

Meanwhile Darien was still figuring out why Serena hasn't come out of her closet yet.

"Serena, have you found what you were looking for?" he asked.

"Yes, I have found it," with a stagger voice.

""Then why don't you come out," he said warmingly.

She walked out of the closet with her eyes closed, "Gomen nasai. I just lost it in there for a minute."

"It's alright. Everybody does that. Has anything come up for you to up on the school paper for the beginning of the new school year?"

She started patching up his shirt, "No, just the usual. Teachers want raises, drama needs things for the set of the play, and I'm not telling you what it is. Remember the last time I told you?"

"I only told Andrew. How was I supposed to know that he was going to tell the whole school?" she was sitting on his lap, and his hands surrounded her bare stomach where her mid drift had cut off.

Her back stiffened, and sent a chill down to her spine. She started to blush a light red color. Her eyes shot wide open, and then she slowly started to calm herself down.

"Anyways Mina is doing on the gossip column again, Ami is working on the pictures for some of the main articles, and I don't know who else is on the staff. Why do you ask?" she asked.

"I was thinking that the school can do a poll about what the qualities are in for a boyfriend or girlfriend. Let's start with you. What do you think?"

"What I think of qualities for a boyfriend? Well a guy should be nice, generous, gentle, definitely a Christian, studious, creative, handsome, and sometimes seductive."

Serena bit off the thread to tie the knot, and she finished the process. She got out of his lap, and gave back his shirt. He slid it back on himself.

"Serena, who would you think that can be boyfriend material?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

"The people need to know what Serena Tsukino is doing in the matters of her love life," acting like a journalist.

"If you are so persistent, then you should put _this_ on the paper," she hit him with a pillow.

Serena ran towards the other side of the room. Not to be hit by her opponent. He grabbed one of her pillows, and engaged into a massive pillow fight. Feathers were flying all over the room from hitting each other. She dodged on of his attacks, and she did a 720 back flip with her feet on the bed.

He thought that she was going to go backwards to another direction, but she ran off towards the front of the bed. Darien quickly ran towards Serena. What he didn't know the she fell, and accidentally landed on top of him.

With their faces looking at each other, their bodies molded perfectly together. This has been the closest they have ever been to each other in their whole lives. Their lips were just two inches. As they lean towards to each other, coming closer and closer, and their eyes closed slowly.

She thought, 'Is he going to kiss me?'

He thought of the same thing. Until they heard a faint sound from the hallway, and the two friends got back into reality. Serena got off of him, and helped Darien to his feet. Neither of them said anything as he walked out of the room. She closed the door slowly.

Leaning against the door with her head down and said softly, "Maybe I do love him."


	2. The Plan

Ello everyone. Thanks for the reviews much appreciated. _Eva C, kiba-queen, ChramedSerenity3, sailorstars16, and roxyauthor2b. _This chapter is going to be really short, but it has some meaning towards the story within the near future.

Later that evening the girls gathered in Mina's room for a very important meeting. Ami wearing a pair of blue shorts with a sky-blue tee. One her right was Lita having on a green tank top with a long forest color pants. To the other side Rei had on a red sleeveless shirt with a pair of denim skirt, and Mina had on a long orange dress with a flower on her bow.

Mina started, "The first order of business is whatever goes in this room does not come out of here. Got it."

Everyone agreed, "Yeah, we'll keep it a secret, but why did you gather us all up in your room without Serena? She will get suspicious."

"Good point, Lita. The reason that I brought all of you is that we need to find a way to get Serena and Darien together."

"They are already friends. They are already together," Ami said.

"No. That's not what I meant. I mean _together_ if you know what I mean," as Mina emphasized.

"Ohh," Ami blushed.

"The only problem is that they can not suspect a thing. I know that Serena can sense us plotting something, and not tell us till the end. So it's a mega secret."

"Do you even know what the plan is yet?"

Everyone stared at Mina, "That's why I needed you here. That way all of us know what is going on. Now let's get started."

The girls started to think on what they can do for the plan. Almost every detail was in place. Hours of scheduling and preparing and now they are ready to put it into a close.

Mina replied, "Does everyone know what their job is?" they nodded no, "Here's the deal. Rei, you are in charge of watching them in a distance, but don't let them see you. Lita and Ami, both of you are going to watch for any yoma within the area. I will be in the distance, but not too far from the two and I will be working with the video camera. The time we leave is after Serena's birthday, we'll go sight seeing, and until we go to the Navy Pier on that Friday night. I think that's everything."

"I don't know that this is going to work?" Ami said.

"Of course it will work. The plan is 100 fool proof. If everything is in place, and then I officially claim Operation: Lovers open."

The girls got up, and walked downstairs to where one certain meatball head was sitting on the couch. They hung out like they do everyday, and did some games to entertain themselves. For what Serena doesn't know there will be something that will happen to her in the near future.


	3. Preparing

_Inuyasha1818_: There will be some of those I promise. U jst have to wait.

I would also like to thank _CharmedSerenity3 & ffgirlmoonie_ reviews. Right now I'm in my fall break. 4 day weekend YAY! Well I g2g have a party to get ready to participate.

_Japanese words_

Nani- no

Otousan- father

It was a bright Sunday afternoon. Serena had just got out from church with the others, and wanted to see what the others wanted to do for the day. She walked towards them as they waited for her. She had a feeling that this day isn't going to be an ordinary day.

She got to the car and said, "Konnichiwa everyone. What are we going to do today?"

"First Serena talk in English not in Japanese, and second we will tell you when we get home," Rei said sarcastically.

"Pyro Dragon! Why do you always have to pick on me?" She whined.

"It's so much fun doing it," in a mocking tone.

Serena went to her seat in the car. They drove home as they always do. Sometimes she would stare out the window watching other cars pass them, or sing the song that was playing on the radio, but this time was different.

She was looking at Darien, and Serena was trying to figure out what he was doing with his hands. For years he has been doing magic tricks. Practicing hour after hour to perfect his trick, and she was wondering about one thing. Why does he do magic in the first place?

She turned towards him, "Darien, I have a question for you," he looked at her, "What has gotten you to get involved into magic?"

"I just think that it looks cool just doing the ticks, because you never know when or where it's going to happen. I've got something to show you," he paused, "Wait I think there is something behind your ear."

He reached his hand behind her ear, and pulled out a quarter. All Serena could do is laugh.

"You certainly a very good magician, actually you are a great magician."

"Yes I am. Now would my lovely assistant would please open her right hand."

Serena slowly opened it, and she was astounded of what she saw before her. It wasn't doves or confetti like he always does, but it was a rose. The reddest and deepest color of red roses she has ever seen in her whole life. Serena blushed as red as the rose, and tried to hide it. She didn't want to see her best friend to see her blush.

"Wow! I'm amazed by your work. How do you do these tricks of sorcery?"

"A magician never reveal his secrets even to his assistants," he poked her forehead, "Come on the others are wondering why we haven't got out of the car."

"Darien," he gazed upon her, "About what happened on Friday after the pillow fight. I'm sorry that I fell on you."

"It's ok. Accidents happen."

Several hours later the scouts were hanging out in the living room. They were waiting for Serena to come downstairs so they could leave for their trip. Some of them were going to leave without her.

Lita spoke up, "Where is Moon? We were supposed to leave an hour ago."

"Did anyone tell her that we were going on this trip?" Ami asked.

There was a long pause, "I'll go grab Meatball head."

Mars ran up towards Moon's room to see if she was ready to go. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Rei waited for a minute, but she was becoming very impatient. She opened the door, and it was very quiet. All she found was a sleeping Meatball head.

She walked back downstairs, and told the others that she was asleep. The girls grabbed her stuff, and Darien carried her towards the r.v.

_Darien's POV_

Before I picked her up I wanted to see how she sleeps. She looks like an angel that fell from the heavens. I carried her to the vehicle, and laid her on the couch. Just looking at her wants me to hold her till the end of time, brushing my lips to hers, and touching her soft, smooth, and silky skin. Now I can hear words come out of her mouth, but there weren't words of good.

_Serena's POV_

Why do I have these dreams? I don't to remember these images. Nightmares or more like visions of my past. Ones that I don't want to rethink nor speak of again. There was one that hit me the most of all.

My father was always abusive to my mother and I. My mother was the nicest person I have ever met in my entire life. Both of them came from different cultures. They both had different personalities, but why did they choose each other than anyone else in the world?

Let's start with my father. He was a full blooded American. The only problem was that he secretly sold drugs to a lot of gangs in the city, but he never got caught. He always drinks and smokes everyday, or whenever my mom wasn't around.

My mother on the other hand she was from the Silver Millennium. She never told my dad that we were lunarians. She was kind, generous, caring, loving, gentle, innocent, and she had a big heart. Big enough to fit everyone in the galaxy, and she was always there for me.

Everything changed in that one horrifying night. I remember like it was yesterday. It was the middle of night; I was around 5 years old. Darien came over for a sleepover, and we had so much fun. A storm had just brewed in to the neighborhood, and my father was on his way home from where he never wanted to leave.

My mom paced across the living room waiting for his arrival. Feeling worried and scared, and holding her silk nightgown. I couldn't sleep, because I was afraid of storms. Then Darien was woken by the thunder and lightning. All of a sudden we heard someone come through the front door. I was happy that my dad came home. That way he could comfort me so I could sleep.

I wanted to talk to daddy, but something within my heart was telling me something bad was going to happen. Darien and I tipped toed down the hallway close enough so they couldn't see us.

My parents were arguing about some things that I couldn't understand before. I knew that it wasn't anything to be good. They were talking about me. For example my mom would say, "You are making a bad influence on Serena," or "Don't you even know how this will affect her in the future?" My dad didn't care about me anymore than he did since I was born. He just used my mom as a pawn in his scheme.

They have been at it with each other for the next 10 minutes. Then my dad did the most unthinkable thing that I have ever seen before. He pulled out a gun, and positioning for the shot.

My father spoke, "Say your prayers, Selenity."

Couldn't take it anymore, nor I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me.

I ran downstairs and said, "Nani otousan! Don't do it."

"Serenity!" my mother and Darien shouted.

Darien slid on the railing of the stairs, and reached the bottom of the stairs before I did. He held me and not letting go. He was determined that my dad wasn't going to hurt me.

Then daddy pulled the trigger, and shot at mommy. It felt that my heart was destroyed when my mom was shot. Darien and I ran upstairs while my dad shot the bullets at us, but he missed every time. We ran back towards my room, and I never heard of my mother again.

_End Dream Normal POV_

Serena shot up from the seat, and breathed harder than she has ever done before in her entire life. She became nervous, no, she was petrified. She didn't want anything to happen to her friends, especially Darien. She almost lost him once on that same night long ago. If she were to tell the police her father would have killed her best friend. He would also to the same if Darien told someone else.

Darien came over to see what was wrong with Serena, "Moon, What's wrong?"

She cried into his arms, "I won't let him kill you. You're all I have left of my childhood. I won't let him take you away."

"Calm down Serena. What are you trying to say?"

"My father was willing to kill, and let my life live in misery. Taking almost everything that I had, but he is not going to take you with him."

"Moon that was about 11 years ago and I promise that nothing will ever happen to you. Your father is never going to hurt us ever again. He's long gone now, and I will always be right by your side."

She stopped crying and lay her head on his shoulder, "You're right. I shouldn't be thinking like that. He died years ago," she paused, "It's just so hard. Being separated from you, and living alone. Trying to learn things on your own, keeping shelter, hardly having anything to eat, running away from the orphanage, and…"

Darien put his finger on her lips, "Serena, don't you think I didn't go through the same thing," he paused, "I never told you this, but my parents died when I turned 8. It was a few months since we moved to our new house. The only reason that I look like the way I am now is that I inherited my parent's money."

"I never really thought what was like to be in your shoes. What do you think that your parents are saying about us right now if they were looking at us?"

"Well, I think that they are saying that they're glad that I have a great friend like you that I can always count on to be there."

"Hey, are you two lovebirds ready to go?" Venus asked.

The looked at each other and Serena spoke, "Mina, if you haven't noticed that we have been ready to go."

"Oh okay. I'll get the others, and then we will be leaving to go on our vacation."

Everyone go into vehicle, and headed off towards their destination. Mina was working on the plan to perfect it for the upcoming couple.


	4. What's Going On!

Serena and the gang are on the road driving towards their destination. Venus, Mars, and Jupiter are in Rei's room putting on the final touches on the perfect plan. Moon went back to sleep awhile after when they left in her room. Meanwhile Darien is on the phone with Andrew. They were talking as usual, but something was going to change by the looks of it.

"Come on. Admit it," Andrew said.

"No," was all Darien said.

"You know you want to."

"I said no."

"Who's going to know? It's just you and me."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"I can keep a secret," Darien glared at him.

There was a pause, "Oh that was just once, and I was 7. I learned from my mistakes anyway onto other things. I've heard that Serena has been a little more secretive lately. Do you know what it is? She tells you everything."

"She does not! She doesn't tell me everything. Serena tells me things, but not everything."

"There is something that she is willing to tell you, but she might think that you might think you would look at her differently if she told you."

Darien caught the ball with his hands, "What do you mean by that?"

"That will be something that you will have to learn on your own, Darien,"

Andrew hung up from the other line; Darien turned off his cell phone, and left him to think. Trying to figure out what Andrew was talking about. There is only one question that still puzzles him.

'What is Serena hiding from me?' he thought.

Serena had just waked up from her nap, and had another weird dream. She dreamt that she told him that she was you know who, and he never spoke to her again. Serena wouldn't know what to do if he left her for all eternity.

'Kami-sama, it was only a dream! What if I really told him about who I really am? Why am I thinking this way? I can't tell him, and besides he'll never believe me,' she thought.

Serena came out of her room from slumber, walked to the main room, and went to go get something to eat. Mostly everyone was playing cards. The way that Rei was looking was that she was waiting for more of a challenge. Rei was a good card player, but she wasn't as good as Serena. She always had a grudge for a game to beat Serena at her own game.

"Hey Moon, are you up for a few rounds of poker?" Mars asked.

"Sure I'm up to it, but don't think you are going to beat the master of cards," she responded.

"I believe that I will win for sure this time. Only on one condition, and that's the forfeit is still on."

"Alright, the forfeit is on. It gives me more time to think of an embarrassing forfeit for you."

Rei shuffled the deck, and passed the cards to start the game. Serena had the upper hand of the game. There was nothing that was going to stop them from playing. The two were at the same level of playing. Rei wasn't going to give up.

"You know there's no way that you can beat me Rei. One more hand, and this time it's winner take all. I'm not going to lose this round," Serena spoke proudly as she passed the last set.

"Getting a little overconfident aren't we, Meatball head?" putting two cards in the discard pile, "Need two cards please."

Serena gave Rei her cards, and she got hers as well. She looked at her hand once more before she does anything harsh to her opponent. Serena felt that she was going to win the entire game.

"I got to say, Mars, you've put up a good fight. There's nothing that's going to stop me from winning this game. Check this out," she laid her hand on the table, "A straight of hearts of 9, 10, jack, queen, and king. Definitely can't beat that unless you have a royal flush."

"You've got that right. It's really hard to get a royal flush. How many times do you get one of those? Your not going to win and it's my turn win this one," Rei put her cards on the table.

"That's funny. You win the game," Serena started to laugh.

"Check at the cards, deadeye."

Serena looked down at the cards. Her eyes shot open at what was revealed. It was a royal flush! She couldn't believe it of all the card tricks. Serena, the master of cards, was beaten by a royal flush.

"Wait, that can't be right. The odds of getting a royal flush are high. The last time that I got one of those was last year."

"Face it, Serena, you lost, and what can you do for your forfeit," just then Darien walked in, "I know what you can do."

She whispered the comment into her ear, "There is no way you're making me do that!"

"You have to do it, and you have to do it before the end of the trip."

"I guess WOAH!" the van came into a quick stop, "Mercury, do you know how to drive this thing?"

"Yes, but there is something in the middle of the road," Ami responded.

Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Moon looked out of the window. It was 3 vicious yomas. They all looked the same with 2 blood color like eyes, long spread out wings, clews of a vulture, and a face so horrid they can't even describe it. The girls came out, and told Darien to stay inside at all cost.

"Looks like the yomas need to get their butts kicked," Lita spoke.

"Why does it have to be during our vacation? I really don't want to fight them," Serena whined.

"Serena, we have bigger problems ahead of us."

"Like what?"

"Run away!" Mina shouted as one of the yomas attacked.

The attack missed them. The girls split up into the corn field. Each one went a different direction, and started to transform.

"Mercury star power!"

"Mars star power!"

"Jupiter star power!"

"Venus star power!"

"Moon crystal power!"

Each scout had on the same outfit. Mercury had on blue color, Mars was red, Jupiter was a forest green, Venus was orange, and Moon had a blue short skirt and red bow. All of them had gloves on their hands and arms.

Sailor Moon popped out of the field and faced the yomas, "Hey negatrash! How dare you disturb these people on their vacation? I despise people who do that. I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon. I'll punish you."

"What do you think you're going to do about it, little girl," one yoma hissed.

"Moon tiara magic!" she destroyed two of the yomas, "Mercury, keep the others inside the vehicle. I'll deal this one alone"

Sailor Mercury knew that look that she was determined just like at the card game. The scouts followed her orders, went inside, and turned back into their civilian form. They looked around to see if everyone was there.

"Is everyone in here?" Jupiter asked.

"I think so," Venus said.

"Somebody is missing," Rei came back.

Mina looked at the group to see who was missing.

"Darien!" they shouted in unison.

Meanwhile Darien quietly walked outside of the transportation module to see what all the noise was. He saw a hideous creature that was attacking something or someone, but what was it attacking? He moved forward to see what was the monster was battling with. It was Sailor Moon. Sometimes when he sees her he has a feeling that he knows her.

The lights of the vehicle turned on brightly and blinded Sailor Moon. It gave the yoma the perfect chance to attack her. The monster charged right at her.

Darien shouted, "Sailor Moon, look out!"

She turned towards him, "Darien."

The yoma grabbed her by the neck, and she landed on the ground. The grip was so tight that she could hardly breathe. Trying to break free, but she failed. Sailor Moon grinned slightly.

"What are you smiling about? You have no advantage over me," the yoma said.

"Oh, I do have the advantage. I'll show you. It goes like _this_," she kicked where it hurts the most.

The monster moved away in pain. Sailor Moon grabbed one of its' many arms, and tossed the yoma high in the air. She quickly drew her tiara threw it.

"Moon tiara magic!" the disc hit the monster, destroyed it, and turned it into sparkling dust, "Moon dusted."

She turned towards him, "Enjoy your vacation. If there is any yomas around I'll be there."

She quickly disappeared into the field, and turned back into her regular form. Serena walked through the field to meet with the others. They saw her come out from a distance.

"Hi everyone," she said.

"Where have you been Serena? We were all worried about you," Rei said.

"Sorry when I saw the monster, it was about to attack me, and so I ran away," she quickly lied.

"Whatever just get in, because we're leaving."

"Yeah, we have a lot of things to do when we get there," Mina said.

The others nodded, and headed back into the vehicle. Serena was about to get inside until she felt a great amount of pain came upon her. She could hardly breathe right, because of the pain that dwells within her.

Darien walked towards her, "Serena, are you alright?"

"NO! I'm not alright. Somebody please help me."

"Come on let's get you into your room," he helped her to get to her room.

Darien put her in a position so he can do some procedures, "Where does it hurt?"

"It's somewhere around where my stomach is."

He put one hand on her back, and the other on her stomach.

"Listen to me carefully. I'm going to press my hand onto you to figure out where the pain is at most. Just tell me when I get to the center of the pain," she nodded.

He started at the rib cage, but that's where the least of the pain was. Then went to the kidneys, he was getting somewhere, but no success. Finally he got to the upper part of her stomach.

"Right here that's where the most of the pain is at," Serena replied.

Darien walked off, and went to go get the first aid kit. He opened the box, and got out some rubbing alcohol and some bandages.

"Just to warn you that it might sting for a bit," he put the liquid on the injury, "Now, all you have to do is just relax while I put on the bandages."

He started wrapping the cloth upon her, while she put her arms around him. So she won't fall and hurt herself. He proceeded with the wrapping until he came to a stop. Serena was wondering why he stopped.

"Something wrong, Darien?" she asked.

"Yes, there is. In order to finish the procedure you have to lift up your shirt to make sure that there is any more pressure points that I missed," she stared at him, "I mean just high enough so I can put on the cloth. You don't have to take all of it off."

Serena lifted it a little bit as she was instructed. She knew that he would never say that on purpose. He's not a pervert like all the other guys that she knew in the past. He finished the procedure, and secured the cloth to make sure that it wouldn't fall off.

"Feel better?" he blushed a little bit.

"Yeah much better, and who knew that we had a doctor in the house? Thanks," she replied.

"I'm going to check that injury in the morning. For now just get some sleep. Good night."

"Okay. See you in the morning," she fell asleep fast.


	5. Searching For the Right One

_CharmedSerenity3_: You will right now.

_Sailorstars16_: Ok, I will.

The group finally made it to their destination. They got a glimpse of the scenery of Chicago. Serena got up just in time to see the beautiful city. It looked more beautiful in the evening light. Her eyes glistened into the sunset, and Darien saw how magnificent she looked when she stared at the city.

They arrived at the hotel with their keys for their rooms ready. When Serena got her key she wondered on who she was bunking with? She grabbed her suitcase, and stepped into the elevator. She pushed a button to go up to the 11th floor.

She walked towards Room 615, and she stopped in front of the door. She didn't know why she stopped. Her mind said to go in, but her legs and hands started to tremble.

'Why can't I just go in? Is it that I'm going to get one of the scouts, or _gasp!_ Don't think like that Serena. They wouldn't do that. The scouts know better than that, besides I'll probably get Mina or Lita,' she thought, 'I'm hallucinating. I need to get some sleep. It has been a long day for me, and especially with that yoma attack.'

Serena swiped the card to unlock the door, and she went inside to put her stuff up. It was a little too quiet, and she thought one of her friends would be here by now. She looked around the suite, but there was no other suitcase around but her own.

She went to the bathroom to go get changed for bed. She put on her pink tank top and her red short shorts. The young girl went to her bed and laid there for a minute until she heard the door open. Serena went to the side of the wall so that the person wouldn't see her. The mysterious person said something, but Serena couldn't hear the voice.

The figure walked down the hall not knowing that Serena was there. Drawing closer and closer Serena had no choice is to scare whoever was here. She popped out, and she ran over the figure to the ground. Serena never meant to do that, and she slowly opened her eyes to see whom she was on top of. It was Darien is whom that she was on. She blushed hard when she noticed that it wasn't one of the scouts.

"I'm sorry, Darien, I didn't know that you were here. I thought you were one of the girls," She got off of him.

"Does it look that I'm one of them?" she nodded no, "Do you have the wrong room? What is your room number? My number is 615."

"615," her eyes shot open.

She knew what was going on. The scouts must have put her here on purpose. Why? There are lots of questions that she wanted to ask, but she couldn't ask him. He wouldn't know. She walked towards the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making a phone call," she paused, "Yes, I would like to have a connection to Ms. Mina Aino. Thank you."

Serena waited for a minute for the connection to reach the room. Mina heard the phone, and went over to answer.

"Hello," She said.

"What made you think putting me and Mask in a room together?"

"I'm sorry. Who is this?"

"IT'S ME, MOON!" being very annoyed.

"Oh hi, Serena, what did you want to talk about?" already knowing what she is going to ask.

"Venus, you know why I am calling. Tell me in what in the galaxies name you put me and Darien in the same room?"

"Sorry Serena, the girls already pick on whom they were bunking with. The two of you were the only one that didn't have a partner to sleep with," Mina lied.

Serena whispered that only Mina could only hear, "Venus, you know that I have a crush on him. Do you expect me to last even one night with him in the same room? I probably wouldn't last the whole week."

"Moon, you'll be fine. The only reason that the two of you are in the same room is that we didn't have enough money to get another room. You aren't going to sleep with the scouts. You are going to stay there. Good night."

"Wait," Mina's line was disconnected, "Great I'm stuck here until morning."

"So what did Mina say about the room problem?" Darien asked.

"We're stuck. They didn't have enough money to get another room. Well I'm going to bed."

He agreed. Serena lay on the bed pulling on the covers. Now only to see that Darien lying on the floor, but why is he going to sleep on the floor?

"What are you going to do sleep on the floor?" she asked.

"You're exactly right," he responded.

Serena was shocked, "You shouldn't do that. You'll stiffen your back if you sleep there."

"And expect me to be the cause of you getting pregnant. I know what I'm doing," he interrupted.

'He's right!' she thought.

Serena lay on the bed, and tried to fall asleep. Remembering the events that happened today, she remembered the lost of the card game, yoma attack, bandage incident, and the unexpected roommate.

All night Serena had been tossing and turning, and then she woke up instantly. She looked around, and saw complete darkness. There was still a sleeping man on the floor. Darien was the nicest person that Serena has ever met in her life. She has never found another guy like him.

_Serena's POV_

There really isn't another guy like him. He's smart, nice, honest, gentle, and sometimes knows not when to put his two sense in. He's, well, I don't know to say about him. Whenever I see him my heart starts to race. When someone says his name I become weird and uncomfortable, but also in the same time happy and joyful.

The way he looks, acts, and his personality oh I don't know what to say. It seems when I'm around him all of my problems seem to melt away. Most of the time he has all the answers to my questions, and I help him as well.

Just seeing him lying there makes me feel guilty. I warm with the blanket, and to see him in the next cold as an ice cube. I put a blanket on him, and I got up to see what time it was. It read 7:00 A.M. I decided to get ready for the day, because I knew that today is going to wonderful.

_Normal POV_

The others were walking down towards the breakfast buffet. The only thing that was weird was Serena was up at 7:30 in the morning. They have never seen her up this early unless she needed to.

Rei spoke up, "Meatball head, what are you doing up so early? You're usually in bed by now."

"I couldn't sleep last night," Serena responded.

"It's a miracle. Serena actually got up early. Let me guess Darien woke you up."

"Nope he's still asleep," taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

The others were shocked on her response. Serena never wakes up early, and she's a deep sleeper. The only thing that would wake her up this early if she was worried about something.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Mina asked.

"Nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?"

"The only way that you get up early is when you are worried about something or someone. Now tell us."

"Venus, there is nothing going on. I just had a bad dream, and I couldn't go back to sleep. Now if you excuse me I'm going to do some reading before we go anywhere."

Serena went to the elevator, and walked into the room. She was Darien in the same spot from before. It's like he was sleeping like there was no tomorrow. There was nothing to disturb him, sleeping so peacefully like a little baby. She didn't wish to wake him up in his state.

She sat on the bed, and stared at him. To her he was the most beautiful thing that was in this galaxy. She caressed her hand gently on his face. Being careful by not waking him, and she traced her finger across his face. Serena finally reached towards the tip of his lip.

She pushed her finger back to herself, 'No! Don't think like that! Just say nothing more nothing less than a friend. Maybe the scouts will have the answer.'

Serena looks towards the ceiling, and that's when Darien woke up. He looked around to see what time it was.

"Didn't expect for you to be up before me," he said.

"Good morning to you too," she said sarcastically, "I couldn't go back to sleep. I brought something to eat in case if you were hungry."

"Thanks," he responded.

It has been 20 minutes since their little talk. Serena decided to brush her hair before heading down to meet with the others. Darien saw Serena take down her hair. It reached all the way to her feet.

Darien had never seen Serena with her hair down before. To him she looked like a goddess. She's like a being from the heavens, or a person from another world. He asks himself why he has this feeling to her, but not to other girls.

'Of course why didn't I see it before? It's because I love her. I didn't see it years ago. It's because personality, character, creativity, her figure, and everything about her. All of the pieces of the puzzle are coming together,' he thought to himself.

Serena turned around to face him and she just smiled. They fell into a trance, gazing into each others eyes, and locked into another word instead of reality. Darien never noticed how her eyes looked so magnificent until now.

Serena broke out of the trance and said, "Come on. We are going to meet with the others down at the lobby."

He watched her put her hair up, "Yeah, let's go."

Later that afternoon the group went to the Museum of Science and Industry. Ami was the only one that was actually paying attention to the models. Serena decided to have a little fun in the museum. She progress her friends to play hide and seek around the human body.

Lita and Darien were the seekers as the others were the hiders. Lita told him that she would go to the lower part of the body. Darien got from the stomach up to the head. He already found Ami in the brain, and Mina in the eyes. Lita just found Rei in the feet. All that was left was Serena. Lita couldn't find her in the lower part of the body. Darien checked everything except the heart.

He raced through the stairs to reach his destination. Darien looked around the heart. He only saw a little boy that was laughing. Then he heard a female voice.

"You funny ldy," the 5 year old said.

"Go on with your mom. I'm playing a game that involves hiding."

"Found you," Darien said.

"Crap I thought you would of never found me in the liver."

"Liver?" he asked.

"This is the liver. Am I right?" all he could do was laugh, "What's so funny, Darien?"

"No, that's not the liver, but that's the heart. Let's just say that your heart was in the right spot but your brain still needs some work."

The clock stroke 3:00, and the girls dropped Darien at the hotel. They walked towards some stores in the city. Somehow they walked into a formal store.

"Wait, why are we here?" Serena asked.

"Moon, when was the last time that we went shopping together?" Venus asked.

She was speechless.

"My point exactly, and the reason we're here, because we are going to some place that we have to dress formal. Darien didn't come, because he already has a suit. Let's go shopping."

The girls agreed, and looked around the store. Hundreds upon hundreds of elegant dresses, and so many to chose from. Four of the scouts tired on different kinds of outfits. Each one more magnificent than the last one, and they finally chose what they are going to wear.

Ami put on a sleeveless sky blue dress with sparkling sequence, and elbow length blue gloves. Rei had on a deep red one shoulder outfit that reached to the ground. Lita has on a forest green spaghetti strap dress with a little sequence that went to her knees. Mina tried on an orange dress that held on the back of her neck, showed most of her back, and had on hand covered gloves. All of them but Serena found a dress.

"Serena, why haven't you found a dress yet?" Lita asked.

"Well to be honest I haven't found one that looks good on me. None of these dresses fit my personality. I don't feel the sensation of satisfaction," Moon responded.

"Probably Moon wants to find one to look good in front of Darien, and She has a point. I would want to look good for my boyfriend. We just have to keep looking," Venus said.

She blushed a little, "No, I don't."

"Aw she's blushing. Serena won't admit that we're right. By the time she'll admit it we all will be 30, and we'll be going on with our lives," Rei said while the others laughed.

"Oh, yeah, I bet that I can tell him before the end of this week," feeling enraged.

"Is that a bet I hear?" Rei mocking her, "If you win you get to keep Darien as a boyfriend."

"And if I lose?"

"You can only have as a best friend, and no having him as a boyfriend," Serena was shocked, "So Serena, do we have a deal?"

"Deal," they shook hands to seal it.

"Excuse me?" one of the workers asked.

"Yes."

"You look familiar somehow."

"I'm sorry. This is my first time here in Chicago."

"What is your name miss?"

"Serena Tsukino."

"Do you know a woman named Selenity Tsukino?"

"Yes, that's my mother."

"I knew you the moment I saw you look familiar by the hairstyle. How is she doing?"

Serena paused for a second, "Actually she is in a better place than here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She is not in this world anymore, and she's not coming back."

The worker thought for a second and figured out what she was trying to say, "Oh I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's alright. Some of my mother's friends should know what happened to her 11 years ago."

"Ok, is there anything that I can help you with while you're here?"

Mina spoke up, "Yes, Serena needs to find a dress for tonight."

"First, Serena, I need you to spin around very slowly so I can see what we need to do," She did as she was instructed, "I see. Just wait here for a minute."

The employee walked towards the back, and searched for the right one. The girls waited for a few minutes, and Serena let the others get their normal clothes back on. She finally came out with a dress.

It was a pure snow white color silk laced with gold hemming on the bust area. The strapless dress went down past the floor, and showed with great elegance. Serena looked at the dress, and she looked astounded and speechless.

"This is it," she spoke up.

"We were going to put it up on display, but I knew that this dress had to be worn by you. Here try it on to see if it fits."

Serena walked into one of the fitting rooms, and tried it on. The scouts for her to come out, and a few minutes has passed, but no she hasn't came out.

"Come on, Moon. We have got to see if it looks good on you," Mina commanded.

She stepped out to let the scouts see. The girls gasped on how beautiful she looked. The way it formed on her body just right. Nothing on her was misplaced.

"What do you think?" Serena asked.

"Magnificent," Ami said.

"Beautiful," Rei responded.

"Stunning, and you could get any guy with that dress on," Lita quoted as Serena blushed.

"A goddess," Mina spoke.

"More like a goddess from the Moon," the worker said.

All of them agreed. Serena went back to get her regular clothes back on. She joined with the others to see what's next on the agenda.

"So what do we do now?" Serena asked.

"First we go buy our dresses, do a little more shopping, go back to the hotel, and get ready for tonight."

The scouts purchased their outfits, and went shopping to buy accessories for their outfits. They bought some necklaces, bracelets, and earrings.


	6. I Don't Know What to Do

_CharmedSerenity3_: Arigtou

_givemeurcash_: hope u like what is coming up next

_sailorstars16_: you'll know later on the story

Gomen nasai, I haven't updated in a while I had after school practice until 9:00, and then I had to do homework for an hour. I hope everyone will have a great holiday. Merry early Christmas.

The scouts came back to the hotel to get ready for the evening. Serena looked at the clock, it showed 4:30, and she decided to take a little nap before getting ready for the big dinner. She walked towards the elevator, and skipped to her room. She opened the door, and there was only the sound of silence.

"Darien, I'm back," there was no response, "Darien, where are you?"

She looked around the room, but he was nowhere to be found. Then she spotted a note on the nightstand.

_Serena,_

_I'm off to go sight-seeing on my own, and I won't be back until later. I will be there in time for the big dinner, or wherever we're going. If the others haven't told you this yet we are meeting down in the lobby at 7:00 all dressed up. See you later,_

_Darien_

Serena lay on the bed as she read the note. It was a good thing that Darien found something to do while the girls were gone. She knew that he wouldn't last long while they were shopping. If he was with him, then he would have seen the dress that she bought before the big event. What would he think about her when he laid eyes on her? She thought about that for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep.

Serena woke up a couple hours later, and she didn't know what time it was. She looked at the clock, and it read 6:15. Her eyes shot open on what time it was.

She was in shock, "Oh no! I got to get ready, or I'll be late."

She jumped out of her bed, and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. The young girl got herself cleaned up, dried her hair, and put her dress on and bracelet. She walked around to see if she needed anything else before going to the lobby.

'Ok. I have hair up, dress on, shoes on, bracelet, money, and there is something that I'm missing. My brooch!' she grabbed her brooch, 'Sigh. I thought that I lost it there for a minute. Where to put it? I know.'

Serena put the object in one of her meatballs of her head, and firmly put it into place. She went out the door, into the elevator, and waited to reach the bottom floor.

Meanwhile the others wait for Serena's arrival. Mostly Rei was getting impatient.

Rei complained, "Where is Meatball head? We're going to be late if she doesn't come."

"She will come, and besides she still has a couple of minutes left," Ami responded.

"I swear if Serena wasn't late all the time we could've gotten a lot more done in the past."

"I beg to differ," Serena spoke softly but enough for everyone to hear.

They turned around to face her, and she was actually on time. Everyone was mostly stunned especially Darien. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life. Words cannot express on how she looked. Serena gave him a slight smile to him.

He walked towards her, "Wow! You look fantastic this evening."

"Thank you, and you look quite handsome in that tuxedo," she paused, "It also reminds me of someone that I know."

'You have no idea,' he thought. He hasn't told her that he's Tuxedo Mask.

"Shall I escort my fair young maiden this evening?" he asked.

She giggled, "Yes, you may."

They clink elbows as they walked outside. Everyone saw a long black limo. They got into the vehicle, sat down, and rode along towards their destination.

"Rei, where are we going exactly?" Serena asked.

"We are going to an exquisite restaurant. There is also a surprise when we get there."

"You can't keep me in suspense. Tell me what it is."

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Serena was a little angry while trying to figure out what Rei has been hiding from her. Lately the scouts have been very secretive from her. As if they were planning something, and trying to get back at her or something that she had done.

'I haven't done anything to them to cause them to have revenge on my. Besides they wouldn't do that to me. Would they?' she thought.

"Moon, we're here," Rei spoke as she paid the driver.

They met up with the others, walked in to the building. It was nothing like they have ever seen before. A grand ballroom filled with red laced draperies flowing all the way to the floor, crystal chandeliers in various places of the room, marble flooring, and a diamond fountain in the middle of the room. Nothing was out of place. It was magnificent.

"How did you get reservations to a place like this?" Serena asked.

"My best friend's brother-in-law works here. Since I saved his life one time, and he got us a place here as for him being in my debt," Rei responded.

They were taken to their table, and ordered their meals. As they waited for their meals they chatted for a while to pass the time. Somehow Serena started to think about a lot of things.

'This trip seems a little too planned out. I'll ask the others about it. I know they're up to something,' she thought.

"Serena," Mina said.

"Huh?" she replied.

"You seem a little out of it. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Good. Now eat before your food gets cold."

She turned to her food, and consumed it all. She ate quietly while the others talked part of the time. Serena was still figuring out what the surprise was.

Then Serena heard music fill the room. She looked around, saw other people come around the room, and started to dance. Not like a normal high school dance, but they were ballroom dancing. They looked like little whined-up toys. All dancing perfectly as if they were in a movie.

Darien got the courage to ask her to dance. He reached out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"I don't know how to ballroom dance," Serena sadly said.

"I'll show you, and it's not that hard."

Serena accepted his offer; she took his hand, and headed towards the dance floor. She put one hand on his shoulder, and the other in his hand. Darien placed in her hand, the other on her waist.

"The trick on this type of dancing is that the male leads. If I go backwards, then you follow me. Also to any type of dance you follow to the beat," he said.

When the song started the two gradually danced across the floor. It's like the movements just came into her head instantly, and moved as if she was a pro at it. They moved like they were floating in the air, and it felt as Serena's feet never touched the ground.

"I'm impressed. I've never seen anyone can get this so fast," he said.

"Thanks," was all she could say.

'What am I doing? If I stay here I will end up saying _it_. He wouldn't believe me anyway. He will only think of me as a friend. Remember nothing more, nothing less. How can I, Serenity Usagi Tsukino, have such a great friend like him? I probably don't deserve his kindness, because I'm an alien, and I haven't told him that I am one. How can he accept me as an alien? How can I actually fall in love with him?' she thought.

The song was merely at the middle Serena ran out of the building, and started to cry. Not knowing what to do, or where to go.

"Serena," Darien called out.

The others just sat there being confused of what happened. Darien didn't know what to do, but he knew that he had to follow her. He knew that there was something wrong with her, and he was going to figure out what it is. Whatever it takes.


	7. Reasoning

_inuyasha1818_: aragtou

_sailorstars16_: jst wait the best part will come soon

_CharmedSerenity3_: here u go

_givemeurcash_: thank you

_Serenity05_: It took a while to update this one, cause I was busy

_Ashlee shields:D_: Now u don't have to wait much longer.

I hope that everyone on fanfiction will have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I know I will,

_Salorgirl_

The rest of the group returned to the hotel rooms to make sure that Serena was alright. Darien was getting really worried about her and wondering why she left unexpectedly? He walked into the room to find a young female in the room.

"Serena," he said until he heard a soft cry.

He walked around the room to hear where the sound was coming from. The sound got louder when he got to Serena's bed. Darien saw her lying on the bed. She still had her dress from the ball, but she had a pillow on her head. He walked to her bed and sat beside her. Serena didn't move a muscle when he sat down.

Darien put his hand on her bare shoulder, "Serena, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing that you would understand," Serena said taking the pillow off of her.

"I wouldn't understand. You can tell me what it is. We have been best friends for as long as we can remember."

Seeing her face with red wet eyes Darien knew she had been crying for a while, "How can you understand? You don't know even know half of my life has been!" she paused, "You wouldn't know how it feels to be…never mind."

"How can I help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. You've been secluding yourself from me. Our friendship is not as strong as it once was. It feels that you're hiding something that you're not willing to tell me."

'You have no idea,' she thought.

"If there's anything that is bugging you I'll be there for you," he said.

Serena dried the tears from her face, "There is something that has been on my mind. Let's say hypothetically there's a girl that has a friend, and she has a little secret. She wants to tell him that she is from another planet, but she doesn't know how he will react when she tells him. What would she do in your opinion?"

"I think she should tell him her secret, because the girl shouldn't hide anything from her friends. No matter where she is from even if they were from another galaxy people should treat others the same."

Serena felt relieved for the advice that was given to her. She grabbed hold of him gently, and didn't let go. She really didn't know what will happen if she told him her actual secret. It didn't matter to her as long as she was with him right now. She felt warmth, comfort, and secure when she's with him.

They talked for a while longer, and eventually the two drifted to sleep. Not knowing where they were or they were talking about.

Serena woke up the next morning, and barley remembering what happened last night. She saw that she was still in her dress from the party. As she tried to move she felt something holding her. Trying to figure out what was holding her and not letting her go. Serena turned her head around, and it was Darien lying right beside her. He had his hands around her waist. Serena didn't know what to do, and not to wake him up.

'Oh no, if he was here with me last night, then…_gasp_, and I hope we didn't do what I think we did,' she thought as she quietly got out of bed.

She grabbed her laptop, and ran to the bathroom. Serena opened her computer, turned it on, and loaded the scanning program. The computer scanned her, and gathered the data. Serena looked at the screen to see what was the status of her health? She configured the equations to figure out the results were. It showed that there was no effect in the reproductive system.

Serena sighed in relief, 'Thank God there's nothing in my eggs. The only question that is still worrying me how did I get into the position that I was in?'

Then she remembered the events from the night before. She remembered everything: the shopping, the dancing, and the talk with Darien. Serena decided to forget the whole thing. She quickly got dressed, and walked out of the bathroom. She looked at Darien, and went downstairs wondering what new adventures await her.


	8. It Leads To Another

_inuyasha1818_: k

_wh1o5ahaia3_: I put down what ever I think of.

_CharmedSerenity3_: you will know soon enough if Serena does

_Ashlee shields:D_: thanks hope u got everything that u wanted

As follow:

_Serena_

_**Scouts**_

A few days have passed with the group, and it was the last day for them to spend in Chicago. It was time for them to unleash Operation: Lovers on Serena and Darien. The scouts have been waiting for this day to come. After weeks of preparing they were ready to get the two together. Mina is especially excited for this plan to work.

The clock stroke 11:00 as the group walked around the city, they took pictures of each other at the Buckingham Fountain, and pick up some pizza on the way back to the hotel. They ate their meals in their rooms, and resumed talking to each other. Then Mina had an idea on what to do.

Venus spoke up, "Let's play a game. What ever is said in this room stays within the group. Each of us has to say at least one guy that you have a crush on. Mercury, you go first."

"I really don't have anyone in mind," Ami said.

"BS, Ami! I already know that you like Greg," Serena responded.

"Well, maybe I do a little. Mars, you're up."

"Girls, you already know that I have a big crush on Chad," Rei responded, "Lita, your turn."

Jupiter said, "I don't have one. All of them look my ex-boyfriend."

"Lita, you never had a boyfriend in the first place."

"See that was a test to see if you were paying attention. Venus, tell us whom you like."

"You know that I already have a boyfriend. Andrew and I are getting along very well I may add."

"We know all about your relationship, because I was the one that put the two of you together," Serena said.

"Yeah, Serena, putting a fight against Samantha and me for Andrew's heart, smooth move," Venus said sarcastically, "Moon, you haven't told us on who you like."

Everyone stared at her, "Scouts, there is no guy that I love like that way."

"Come on Moon don't give us that. We know that you are madly in love with Darien."

"I won't say I'm in love."

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that_

**_Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of_**

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
**You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
**It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_  
**_(Oooooh ooooh oooh)_**

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh  
_  
**_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
_**

_When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?_

**_Woah_**  
_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_  
**_Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
Your doing flips read our lips your in love_**

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
**Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
**The scene wont play  
I won't say I'm in love_  
**_Your doing flips read our lips your in love_**

_You're way off base  
I won't say it_  
**_Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love_**

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_  
**_Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!_**  
_The scene wont play  
I wont say I'm in love_

_Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love  
_  
_**Sha la la la la la**...(sigh)_

"I'm saying that I'm not in love with Darien. End of story," Serena said as she walked out of the room.

"She'll tell us that she is in love with him in verbal, or in the language of love. The plan will work, and it's already coming into place. I will make sure it works," Mina said.

Later on the day Serena ran around the city not knowing where she was going. She was just enjoying the scene that is around her. Some of the events she'd remembered the past few days. Somehow she was lead to a place that was filled with people. It's more like an amusement park to her with a giant Ferris wheel, and many attractions around it.

She heard her cell phone, "Hello."

"Moon, where are you? We're getting worried about you," Mina said.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm at a place where there's a big Ferris wheel. I think I'm at the Navy Pier."

"I know exactly where you are. Stay right where you are. We'll meet you there," Venus turned off her phone.

"Where is she?" Rei asked.

"She's at the Navy Pier. She is exactly where she needs to be at. Let's go grab Darien, and head over to the pier."

The others headed towards the Pier to meet Serena. Meanwhile Serena sat on the side of the pier to wait for her friends to arrive, and stared at the water. Then two drunken men came close to her.

"Hey hottie, I'm diggin' this scene," one of guys said.

She turned to face the two, "If you mean that I like the Pier, then yes, but if you are talking about me, then you ain't getting any of this."

"Leave her alone, and get out of here," a mysterious voice in the distance.

The two drunken men ran off, "Thanks for the help, and _gasp_… you're"

"Good to see you again, Serenity," it was Seiya.

"Seiya, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Well, I'm on vacation with my friends. What about you?"

"I live in the city, and I don't have to work on the weekend. How about we get reacquainted?" she didn't like the tone on his voice when he said that.

Meanwhile the group was searching for Serena. Wondering where she had gone to? Darien finally found her, and he quietly slipped away from the group. He saw her with another man that he didn't know. Serena had a look that she didn't want to be there, and she a face of disgust around the strange man.

"I'm sorry. I have to go find my friends. They are probably wondering where I am," Serena said.

"Come on, Serenity. Stay and talk to me. I thought you love me," he got closer to her, and put his hand on a very uncomfortable spot.

Serena finally snapped. She was in shock. She grabbed his hand, and pulled it to his back. She kicked his lower legs, and led him to the ground. Serena wasn't messing around when someone touches her like that. She had pure anger in her eyes.

"Never touch me there ever again. If you ever do that again I swear I'll put you in the darkest part of hell," she got off of him," Now get out of my sight, and my heart belongs to another."

Seiya ran off while Serena sat on a bench. Darien walked towards her to see if she was alright after the incident. Something tells him that it wasn't going to be good, but he didn't care. Serena needed someone to be there for her. He was the only one that Serena could actually talk to about almost anything. He was willing to help her in anyway that he could possibly can.

"Hey, we've been looking for you. Why did you go off like that?" he asked.

"I had to think about stuff for a while. I needed a little alone time for myself," she responded.

"That is not what I meant. What happened when you were with that young man?"

"Oh, you mean Seiya. He's just a jerk that tried to get me to be his girlfriend. I turned down his offer," she sighed, "I told him that my heart would never be with a perverted guy like him. So he tried to get through me another way, but I stopped him before he tried too. I hate it when guys do that. Why do all guys think that girls are some kind of prize?"

"Not all guys are like that, and you know that"

"Yeah, there are times that I feel uncomfortable. There are also times that I would still feel that way, but it's the only way to get it done. Like you had to put the bandages on me last week, and I had no choice, because you had to put on the cloth on me in order for me to get better. I wish someone would love me for who I really am."

"I bet there is someone that will fall in love with you."

"Who might that be?"

"Well…," he was interrupted, "Serena!"

"So good that we've found you," Ami said.

"Come on let's go have some fun at the Navy Pier," Mina said happly.


	9. One Last Chance

_CharmedSerenity3_: Yeah good point, but this is what makes it good. The scouts think that the plan is working perfectly, but they didn't really need in the first place. Serena and Darien are already falling in love without the plan.

_Sailorstars16_: I know but I have a couple things in store for the two lovebirds before the ending.

_wfh1o5ahaia3_: I like Chicago, and I was born there, but didn't live there long.

_Ashlee Shields:D_: arigato gozaimasu (thank you)

Well another story finished. That's right this is the last chapter of Operation: Lovers. Hope you like it. I know I did when I wrote it.

It soon got close to dark, but not too close to see the sunset on the pier. The group went to grab a bite to eat, and had several discussions. They got up, Mina went behind Serena, she blindfolded her, and Lita did as well to Darien. Serena didn't know what the heck they were doing, and hoping it's not anything dangerous. Serena hated when they do this kind of stuff to her, because she never knew what they were going to do next.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"Be quiet. We're playing a game. We blindfold two people, and put them into a ride together. They don't know who is blindfolded, you can't take off your blindfold until you get on the ride, and those two people don't know what ride that we are going to put them on," Mina said.

They led the two towards the ride of the scout's choice. They didn't know where they were going at all. The girls put Serena in a seat, and put Darien right next to her. The ride was about to start.

"Ok, you can take off you blindfolds now," Mars respond.

Serena and Darien opened their eyes as they took off their blindfolds to see each other on the ride. Serena didn't mind to be on a ride with him, but there were two things that made a difference. One, she had a major crush on him. Two, they were on the Ferris wheel.

'Great! I'm on a ride with my best friend, I'm afraid of heights, and the others know that I hate Ferris wheels,' Serena thought.

As the ride continues Serena was getting deeper into thought. Darien didn't have a clue if he was going to lose her. She has been very distant ever since they came into Chicago, especially towards him, except when they were in the hotel room. Just looking in her eyes when he saw them as if they didn't have a soul, and wasn't in this world anymore. He tapped her on the shoulder, and Serena got back into reality.

"Something wrong, Serena?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong," he didn't buy it; "You don't believe me, do you?"

He nodded no.

"There is one thing that could've made my life worse than this," Serena responded.

"How?" he asked as they stopped at the top of the ride.

"There is something I need to tell you. I have been keeping a secret, but I don't know if I can keep it away from you any longer. I…" a strong force came within her mind. Something bad was going to happen.

'Oh no, I hope it's not what I think it is. It had to be now when I was about to tell him my secret,' she thought.

Then Serena saw 5 yomas flying towards the pier trying to find the inner scouts. Half of them landed on the ground where the crowd of people is at. The other half looks like they were about to cut the Ferris wheel in half. Serena was at the time was thinking of a fast plan to counter attack, but she could only think of one thing possible. She took off her seat belt, and extended her hand.

"Grab my hand, Darien," she said.

"You're not thinking of jumping off," he responded.

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

With that he held her hand. They jumped off the Ferris wheel, and Serena activated her jet boots. She set him on his feet on the pier behind the stands where no one can see them.

"Stay here. I'm going to find the others," she said.

"But…" he couldn't finish, because she was already gone out of sight.

Darien decided to follow her, and he was worried about Serena. Far enough not to see her, so Serena looked around to see if anyone was around, and Darien stood behind the corner of where Serena was standing. Then he saw something that he has never saw anything before in his life.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena turned into Sailor Moon.

'I don't believe it. Serena is really Sailor Moon,' Darien thought, 'is this she has been keeping away from me.'

Sailor Moon ran out of the stands, and headed towards where the yomas were attacking. She was going to end this once and for all.

The other scouts have already transformed into their forms. Fighting the yomas with each scout, and fighting one monster for another. They fought them as hard as they could, but it still wasn't enough.

"Where is Sailor Moon? We need her help," Mars said as she dodged an attack.

"She will be here. Everyone put them into a straight line," Mercury responded.

They did as they were told, and got out of the way. Suddenly a flying tiara slashed through the yomas. It came back towards Sailor Moon, and she caught it. The scouts came towards her.

"Sailor Moon," they said in unison.

"Here's the deal. Mercury and Mars check all the over the pier, and check if there is any civilians left. Jupiter and Venus come with me to go find the last yoma," Sailor Moon said.

They spread out to search for what they were looking for. Mercury and Mars didn't find any civilians within the premises. That is everyone that was there at the present time.

Sailor Moon knew there was a yoma around here somewhere, but she couldn't see it. It was near, she could sense its presence, but couldn't make to physical form. Then the yoma attacked Jupiter and Venus. Sailor Moon ran after them.

"Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Venus!" she shouted as two more yomas stood in front of her injured comrades.

Sailor Moon was stopped by the yoma that was there before. It kicked her, and she was put to the ground. As it was trying to attack again Sailor Moon quickly dodged the attack. She got back up into a fighting stance.

"Don't you negacreeps ever quit?" she said.

"Oh really, you might underestimated me, Miss Moon," the yoma responded as it disappeared.

They didn't know where it went. Sailor Moon walked towards her friends to see if they were alright.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a couple of bruises, but nothing serious," Sailor Jupiter said.

"This was not part of the plan!" Sailor Venus said by accident, and put her hands over her mouth.

"What plan, Sailor Venus?" Sailor Moon asked looking at Sailor Venus suspiciously.

Before she could say anything someone screamed from a distance. They didn't know who it was, but all they could do is follow where it was coming from. Sailor Moon knew who the one that screamed was. She was looking worried. Sailor Moon ran as fast as she could possibly run.

She kept on repeating things in her thoughts, 'Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him.'

Sailor Moon and the scouts got there as fast as they could. Sailor Moon was more worried than life itself. She stopped in a sudden to see who screamed.

"No," she said softly with horror.

It was Darien that screamed. The yoma has caught him. He couldn't move at all. There was no way out. Sailor Moon just stood there like a frozen statue. She never wanted this to ever happen to him. She never wanted to hurt him like this, or get him in this kind of mess.

"Let him go! He has nothing to do with this," Sailor Moon demanded.

"What do you think you are going to do about it? I have your friend right here," it paused, "You see I've found out your weakness. You're too kind-hearted, and you wouldn't let anything happen to your friends. So by putting your friend in danger you can't do anything about it."

"I said leave him alone. He has nothing to do with us, and this battle," as she powered up her tiara.

"Do you really want to destroy me along with your friend?"

Sailor Moon noticed the situation she was in. If she attacked the yoma, then it will be gone as well with Darien. If she didn't stop them, then the Negaverse would take over the planet. She couldn't make a decision with so many things going through her head. The causes and effects of each reaction, and Sailor Moon couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees, and whimpered a soft cry.

"Sailor Moon, don't worry about me. Just attack it and everything will be alright," Darien spoke to her.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said.

"Just do it!"

She froze herself in one still position. Unable to move, her mind wanted to move, but her legs didn't want to move at all. She just wanted to stay where she was at. Sailor Moon never wished it would never come to this. All she wanted was a normal life so she wouldn't have to worry about it. Never have to put her friends in danger ever again.

Sailor Moon put her tiara back on her forehead, "I can't do it."

The yoma threw Darien to the ground, and charged at Sailor Moon.

"If you won't destroy me, then I will annihilate you instead," it said getting closer.

She made a slight grin, "I knew it. You've took the bait."

She jumped on the wood fence on the edge of the pier. Sailor Moon ran on the wood while being chased by the yoma. She jumped backwards, flipped to face the monster, and kicked it on the face. Suddenly the yoma dodged the attack, grabbed her neck, and pulled her to the fence.

It punched her many times, and she couldn't get out. By the time that the monster was done Sailor Moon was all battered up. She could hardly breathe correctly, and she was very weak. Now she only had one choice to defeat this demon from the negaverse.

"Cosmic moon power!" a burst of energy came around her body.

It came out of a ray to attack the yoma, and back part of the fence. Sailor moon didn't have enough energy to carry on anymore. She fell unconscious, and feel of the docks.

"Sailor Moon!" the scouts shouted try to get free.

"Serena!" Darien shouted as he jumped into the water.

As Serena was sinking deeper and deeper, trying to swim up to the surface, and trying to hold her breath as long as she can.

'It's no use. I won't be able to make it. I guess this is how my life ends. No, I can't think like that. I have to tell him something. Please just give me one last chance,' with that thought a dim light from her crystal appeared.

Darien swam down to find Serena, but no luck so far. Until he saw a small light source, and he thought that it might be her. He went as fast as he could. Darien finally spotted her. He grabbed Serena by her waist, and swam back to shore. He got her back safely; he fell unconscious, and passed out.

A few minutes passed when Serena coughed out some water from her lungs. She realized that she was still alive.

'I'm alive. How can that be? The last thing I remember I was sinking towards the bottom of the sea,' she turned around, 'Oh no!'

She went towards Darien, "Darien! Darien, wake up. There's still something I have to tell you. I can't tell you unless you wake up. We still have a life ahead of us. I don't want to lose you. I already lost too many people in my life, and I don't want to lose anyone anymore."

He heard her cry, but this wasn't an ordinary cry. It was a cry for a loved one. She didn't cry like this since her mother died. It is a cry that she doesn't want to lose the on e she loves the most.

Darien stirred and started to wake up. Serena noticed that she was still Sailor Moon. His eyes opened up slowly.

"I guess we make sure that doesn't happen won't we, Serena?" he asked softly.

"I'm not Serena. My name is Sailor Moon," she partly lied.

"Don't pull that Serena. I know who you really are," he got up.

Hesitating to get out, "I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know who Serena is. I must be going."

She tried to walk, but she wasn't able to do so. She started to fall towards the ground, but Darien caught her.

"Let me help you get back to the pier," he said.

They walked back to the others to see if they were alright. Darien sat her down on the bench. Then a swarm of TV reporters came upon the group. Hundreds of questions were asked before they could answer them.

"How does it feel that you save one of the greatest super heroines of all time?" one of the reporters asked.

"It doesn't really matter. Just as long if she is alright. She was in trouble, and she needed help. I guess even heroines need a hero of their own," he responded.

"What is your name, sir?"

"My name is Darien Shields."

The reporters went over to Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, how did you make such a tactical plan so fast?"

"Umm," was all she could say?

"Sailor Moon, is it true that you aren't from this world?"

"She has no further comment," he interrupted.

Darien and Sailor Moon walked away from the reporters, and went behind the stands. The scouts, in their civilian forms, waited for the two to come back. They gave them their backpacks to get out of their wet clothes.

"It's a good thing each of us brought an extra pair of clothes with us," Mina said.

"Yeah," Serena responded as she retransformed to her normal form.

They went to go change into their dry clothes. A few minutes Serena walked out of the bathroom, and looked for her friends. At one point she found them, and several minutes later they were gone. Serena went to search for them, but all she found was Darien leaning against the fence.

"Darien," she spoke.

He turned to face her, "Hey."

Tears started to come out of her eyes, "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I should have told you. I've always wanted to keep it a secret, but I guess the secret is out. Let me tell you a story on how I became who I am today."

Serena told him everything. The constant disappearances, being tired all the time, lying, being injured, feeling weak, and being secretive. It was all to be part of Sailor Moon. They walked around the pier while she told him.

"I should have told you what my secret. I've always wanted to keep it a secret, but I guess the secret is out. Let me tell you a story on how I became who I am today."

Serena told him everything. From the constant disappearances, being tired all the time, lying, feeling weak, and being secretive; Serena had a reason for that. They walked around the Pier while she told him.

They came to a stop, "That is why I'm Sailor Moon, and it's true that I'm not from this world. I'm from the moon," she paused, "The reason I didn't tell you, because I thought that you will never look at me the same way again. So I never told you, and everything would be normal."

"Why would you think like that?" she said nothing.

Meanwhile the inner scouts are watching the two to see if the plan was going back on track. Ami and Lita walked around the Pier pretending not to be suspicious, and they were talking through walkie-talkies.

"I really don't think that this plan of yours is going to work, Mina," Ami said worryingly.

"Ami, believe me. It's going to work. Despite the yoma attack, and almost losing her for good; I'm sure that nothing is going to ruin it," Mina reassured.

"Just hope you are right, Mina," Rei said while Mina started to record with the video camera.

While the scouts were talking, Serena and Darien were sorting things out. The only thing is that Serena was still having doubts.

"We agree that we won't keep secrets from each other," he said.

"Yes, but I still have some doubts," she responded.

"Why do you say that?"

"Now the negaverse knows who my friends are, and they can attack you or kidnap you to get to me. You know who I really am; you probably don't want to hang out with me anymore. You probably don't like me now you know that I'm a lunarian, and…"

He put his finger on her lips, "Serena, you know me better than that. I don't judge people for who they are. I don't care who you are. Heck, I could be half demon for all I know. I could grow fox ears, wings of a bat, and vampire teeth; would you still like me as I was?"

She giggled, "I would freak out first, but yes I would."

"See you're still my best friend even if you are alien, animal, or human. We're all the same in some different way," he embraced her with a hug; "There is something that I wanted to tell you too. There are words I can't to describe the way you impacted me in the past few years. You're perfect in every way. You're sweet, kind, loving, caring, helpful, and beautiful. There is no one that can take your place in my heart."

He paused, "Serenity Usagi Tsukino, I love you with all of my heart, all of my mind, and all of my soul."

She was shocked by his words, "I…I…"

Darien lifted her chin, and magically they leaned towards each other into a passionate kiss. Serena instantly kissed him back with the same intensity. With burning passion they so longed for. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck as he caressed his around her waist. Then the fireworks exploded during the kiss. The scouts noticed the explosions, but Darien and Serena was already caught up in their own little world to notice. Serena gave a moan of enjoyment. It was the perfect touch to the plan.

They slowly pulled apart for air, "Darien Mamoru Shields, I love you too. I don't know what I would do without you. I guess my conscience was wrong."

"What was it wrong about?"

"Part of me told myself that if I told you that I loved you, then it would ruin our friendship, and I was too scared to tell you. You helped me on getting my feelings for you straight."

"I'm glad to help. Let's go find the others," she agreed as they walked hand in hand.

"Did everything go well?" Ami asked anxiously.

"I got it all on tape. We can look at it when we get back at the hotel," Mina turned towards the couple, "Look who finally showed up."

"It's getting really late. All of us had an eventful day," Rei said.

The group walked back to the hotel, and they walked slowly. On the way they were recapping on the events on the yoma attack, and from the past week. Having all sorts of laughs of some of the retarded things they did, mostly they talked about Serena's ditzy moves.

Everyone but Mina and Serena went into their rooms. Mina knew why Serena was in a good mood, but she want to see if Serena would tell her.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Serena. Mind telling me what happened at the Pier."

"I feel better than I have ever done before in my entire life. Something happened that changed my whole perspective on life," she responded dreamily.

"I say your lips tell the whole story," Serena stopped whatever she was doing, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. You can tell the others when you two are ready."

Serena went to bed, and fell asleep to make up wonderful dreams and events, and especially the kiss that was given. She still remembers every moment of that evening. All the feelings were shown, and the way it was shown within the events.

The next morning Darien woke up, and got ready for the day. He saw his sleeping princess on the bed still having dreams of who knows what. He knew that the others were going to leave soon. So he decided to wake her up.

He brushed his lips onto hers in order to wake her up. A few seconds later Serena started to kiss him back. Darien knew that would make her wake up. She gave a slight moan.

"Good morning," he said softly.

"Morning, why did you wake me up so early?" she asked tiredly.

"We're leaving to go home, silly. Besides I had to get you up. It's such a beautiful day outside."

"I know it is. I like sleeping today, but I liked the way you woke me up," she got up from the warm bed.

"Really," he said in a seductive tone, and gave a peck on her cheek.

He gave her sometime to get ready for the day. She put on a red spaghetti strap top, and a pair of dark blue jean short shorts. Serena came out of the bathroom with her suitcase in her hand.

"I'm ready to go."

They met up with the scouts. They gathered the room keys, and checked out of the hotel. Several of them put everyone's suitcases on the bottom of the vehicle. Eventually all of them got onto the vehicle and drove their way home.


End file.
